The Quest for the Golden Jawbreaker
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: Evil Tim lives!!! Will the Eds get the golden jawbreaker in time?
1. Scared Stiff Ed

The Quest for the Golden Jawbreaker  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
Part I: Scared Stiff Ed  
  
"Hiccup!" Ed ran around. "Hiccup! Huh, huh, huh. Hiccup!" Eddy paced. "SHUTUP, LUMOX!!!" Ed stared. "Hiccup! Gravy!" Ed said, jumping happily. "Grrrrrrr. I'll get you!" Eddy stared chasing Ed. Double D arrived. "Gentlemen, please!" The two ran past him, spinning him. "Woahhhhh! STOP, please." Screech! The two halted. "Phew." Double D motioned. "Let's get down to business, shall we, gentlemen?" Eddy started singing "Let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this. Must-" Edd interrupted him "Eddy, for shame! Eminem has too much bad language in his music for you to be even thinking about singing his songs." "Whaaaat! It's good music, o.k. You might like Mozart Van Baataven, or whoever, but rap rocks. And hip-hop." "Humph." Ed finally did something else in this story. He started singing "I love rock n' roll, huh, huh, huh!" He continued humming. "Blech! Classic rock! Ewww! Contamination!" Eddy covered his ears. "He, he, he." Edd laughed. "Let's just start the planning, shall we." Edd went over to his stuff. "Buttered toast." Ed waddled a long, hitting Eddy. Eddy fell. "Wait up. that's my waffle." Eddy caught up with reality. "What's today's scam, Double-" The trio froze. "Aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kankers!!!!!!!!!!!" "Hi ya boys." A mysterious voice popped from the backgrounds of the Peach Creek culdesac. "Yes. Hello, Eds." Ed almost fainted "EVIL TIM!!!"  
  
What are the Kankers doing in the culdesac? What was the Eds' latest scam, anyways? And what did Ed mean by Evil Tim? Is that comic book curse for real? Will I have room for the answers in one chapter? Will I make up something about what's under Double D's hat? Why'd I call this story quest for the golden jawbreaker? And will I ever stop writing questions? Yes. Well, anyways, all this and more in part 2: The Ed and the Beast(s). 


	2. The Ed and the Beasts

The Quest for the Golden Jawbreaker  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
Part II: The Ed and the Beast(s)  
  
Last time, the Ed's were working on a scam, when suddenly, the Kankers come out of nowhere, a long with someone Ed refers to as Evil Tim.  
  
"Ed!" Eddy said franticly. "What do you mean Evil Tim? That comic book thing you made us do was real?!?" Ed searched in his pocket, and pulled out the "Evil Tim" comic. "Yup, real. He has come for his revenge for not obeying his every whim when he arrived!" Edd tilted his eyes at the stargazed Ed "Impossible. Completely out of this or any reality for that matter, Ed. This is probably one of the Kanker Sisters' tricks." The voice yet again spoke, as a shadowy figure, like the one on the comic cover, approached. "You are wrong, he whom wears a sock hat Ed. I do not know you're exact names. You are the Eds to me. The "Kankers" are my research robots. I turned the real ones into my evil, destructive minions. I have been researching you, with the help of the KankerXes. I got your location down, and I am here to destroy you and your friends." Double D looked up at this gigantic figure and said "Why the other kids?" Evil Tim continued to say "They were a part of the ceremony, am I right. Yessss," he said, hissing, "they did not come to beckon my arrival, and must be punished. MINIONS! COME TO ME NOW! IT IS YOUR TIME OF POWER! NOW IS THE TIME TO CLAIM THE SOULS OF THESE FOOLISH MORTALS, FOR PUNISH THEM WE MUST! THEY DID NOT BECKON, FOR THEY ARE STUBBORN AND UNWISE! UNLEASH YOUR POWERS, LET MY WORD BE KNOWN! BECKON DOWN TO ME OR SUFFER DIRE CONSEQUENCES!" Just then, three shadowy figures landed. The first one had a sword with a golden point. The best of the three to Double D, as he said in a speech 11 years later. You will see this entire speech by Edd later, but let's get back to the story. The second one looked like Lee Kanker. Uglier then any of the minions, it had a giant gun like sword, from which she shot a huge blast. The last one was the only one with a speaking ability. She laughed, sounding like Marie. Double D dreaded it. For Marie chased after him. She saw him, and said "I'll destroy you first, cutie. I still remember you, Double D." 'Uh-oh' Edd thought. Eddy jumped out "You can't destroy us! We're the Eds!" "Ha! You can't stop me without the power golden jawbreaker!" Evil Tim punched himself. "The golden jawbreaker?!?!" The Eds yelled. The minion Kankers growled "Master, why the hell did you say it?" "I was mad at these Eds! They must be destroyed." 'I guess all of them speak' thought Double D, with the Eds in his garage. The winged minion, which is Minion May, said "But master, you must not speak such treachery. The Eds have yet escaped, therefore they are going to get the golden jawbreaker and destroy you. We'll be fine, in our bodies with these minds, but fine. You'll be in the comic book for eternity. Gone, master." "No. You know that I can destroy them. I have ultimate power! Now then, I sense them searching for something. ah! The jawbreaker! We must stop them!" Then, Tim, Minion Lee, and Minion Marie started following the Eds. Minion May stayed "My minion, come now! You must obey." Minion May thought 'Never!' But she did not say this, for she would be punished. She said "I'll stand guard, master." Tim turned "It's agreed then. Kill anyone." "Thank you. It shall be done, sir."  
  
This is bad. The Eds are on the quest, while Tim chases along to destroy them. Who will win, and what will happen when the kids join in? And will I make up something about what's under Edd's hat already? Find out in Part 3: Penny for your Eds! 


	3. Penny for Your Eds

The Quest for the Golden Jawbreaker  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
Part III: Penny for your Eds  
  
The Eds were in Double D's garage. Ed pushed them away from Tim and his minions and ran for himself. Actually, Double D wound up hitting a rock. "I'm so frekin' glad we escaped, guys. They're still gonna kill us, though." Said Eddy, thinking of where that jawbreaker could be. "Well we should, ow," said Edd as he grabbed his stomach, "for getting us, ouch, here." Still grabbing his stomach, Edd paced. Ed started running against a wall "Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh." 'Thank him.,' thought Eddy, 'pffft!' Suddenly, a loud bang. "HELP!!!!!!!!" Yelled Kevin. "What the hell!?!" Eddy ran outside "Uh-oh, they've got Kevin!" "Grrr. THIS IS A SCAM, ISN'T IT, EDS!!! I'LL GET OUT OF THIS MYSELF! YOU AREN'T GETTING ANYTHING FROM ME!!!" Kevin yelled. Edd ran up "No, this isn't a scam." Evil Tim came up "He is right, Kevin." Kevin screamed "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell!?" Eddy came up "Meet Evil Tim, dude. An evil guy who wants to kill all of us!" "Then let's kill him, dork!!!" "We need the golden jawbreaker!" "What!?!" "I'll explain later. I'll get you out of there," Eddy whispered, "then we need to get the others, to find the golden jawbreaker." Kevin looked up, in pain "Yeah, sure, whatever." Eddy started taunting Minion Lee "You better stop it!" Minion Lee said in anger, dropping Kevin and chasing Eddy. Eddy punched her and ran, along with Ed, Double D, and Kevin. "Hurry, you dorks!" Kevin rushed. 'Ding-dong' Sarah walked down the hall. "Hello?" "Baby sister! Hurry!" "Huh? ED! I'M TELLIN' MOM! You're bothering us!" Kevin pushed Ed out of the way "Just get Fluffy, and fallow us, I mean, basically the Eds." 'Kevin.' thought Sarah. "Hurry!!!" Kevin yelled. Sarah and Jimmy (Fluffy) followed the others. Soon enough, everyone knew what was going on. "Great. Way to go, Ed." Kevin said, sounding annoyed. "We're all in deep, aren't we?" Nazz questioned. ".. Um." said Ed. "Shouldn't of asked." Nazz said. "LET'S GO, DUDES!!!" Kevin yelled. Evil Tim was slightly heard. No one could make out what he said. "Where are we going, Double D." said Eddy in mid-pant. "You'll see. But it's going to take a while. Be prepared, everyone."  
  
Ah-ha! Everyone's safe (for now,) and Double D's got a plan! Get ready for the most exciting parts of our story when the quest really begins in Part 4: Fear no Ed! 


	4. Fear No Ed

The Quest For the Golden Jawbreaker  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
Part IV: Fear No Ed  
  
"Master, we just can't find 'em! And to believe it's me saying this!" Minion Lee started pacing. Evil Tim turned "Yes. it is strange that even you can't find them. They must not be here." Minion Marie peeked up from a magazine "I noticed, for a quick second, that Edd was building something. Knowing him, it was a car of some type." "Hmmm." We now go over to the Eds and the others. "I'm glad the T.C.C. works." Double D was manning the controls to this "T.C.C.". Eddy looked up. He was looking very depressed in some sort. His eyes had a solid-rock sort of look. "This stinks," he said, "I'm bored. And I can't help thinking that this might the last, like, 3 days of my life. This sucks. Major." "Your not sounding right, Eddy." Double D didn't like what Eddy was exhibiting. "Eddy, you o.k.?" "Yeah. Are we gonna do something? Everyone hasn't woken up yet, and that just makes it worse." "Well, I think we should try and see if the specialized radar works." Edd started turning on the radar. Oh, and, in case you're wondering, T.C.C. means Turbo Capsule Car, formerly known as the Computer Accelerated Super Capsule Transportation Unit, or CASCTU. "I think it works, Eddy. I'm detecting a jawbreaker. I'm also detecting gold. It's under the surface, though. This is going to be the most incredible thing anyone of us has ever expeirienced!" Edd turned on the mapping system. "More incredible then-" Eddy was interrupted by Edd "Yes, more incredible then the X at Six Flags." "Cool!" Eddy yelled loud enough to wake up Ed. Ed went over to the cockpit "Hello!" Ed's yelling woke up everyone else. Everyone yawned. "Good morning, I mean, afternoon, Plank!" said an extremely happy Johnny. "Rolf is pleased! I have woken at the official lunch time of my country! Sea cucumber it shall be!" Kevin made a hacking sound "I'll take hot dogs." Nazz looked up, in her clothes, for goodness sake. "I agree." "Rolf is even more pleased! Now is time to try these hot dogs!" The sea cucumber hit the walls of the T.C.C. with a splash. "Yeah, hot dogs!" Eddy went in the back and grabbed a hot dog. "Hot dogs! Huh, huh, huh! Yummy!" Ed galloped to the hot dogs. "Sarah, hot dogs! Whee!" Sarah and Jimmy grabbed hot dogs as well. "Rolf likes these better then the famous sea cucumber of my country!" Edd looked back "Pass me up one, please." All of them yelled "Sure." "Now 'chew' then, I have formed 'chew' a hypothesis that 'munch' states that this golden jawbreaker is 'munch, chew' in the Earth's core." The others gasped "Earth's core!?!" "It sounds crazy, but, 'gulp', we can do it." "Whatever, Sockhead." Kevin topped his hot dog. We go back on to Evil Tim and his minions, who are close on our hero's tails. "We WILL defeat they're efforts. They're close." Minion Lee kept zooming around "Hell yeah! Yahoo! We're gonna kill! They're gonna die, oh!"  
  
Our heroes know where the golden jawbreaker is, but our villains know where our heroes are. Don't miss Part 5: The Best of Times, The Worst of Eds. 


	5. The Best of Times, the Worst of Eds

The Quest for the Golden Jawbreaker  
  
By: Brandon "Turbine" McGrody  
  
Part V: The Best of Times, the Worst of Eds  
  
"I think we're here!!!" Double D stopped the T.C.C. and jumped out. "Ah. No more cramps. I'm going to search for the right place to go down. Eddy, you tie Ed to that leash, please." Edd was off. "Yeah, whatever. HEY FURRHEAD!" Rumble, rumble. "I AM ED! Huh, huh, huh, a huh, huh." Ed started jumping around. "Hey, Double D! What leash." Eddy yelled out. Edd turned around "It was a joke, Eddy." "Ha, ha. Very funny, dude." Rolf's snoring could be heard in the background. Kevin and Nazz (well, Nazz mostly. Kevin was just going along, as usual.) Jimmy and Sarah were playing with dolls. Johnny was having a "conversation" with Plank. Plank was smiling (duh!!!) The normal routine. Until Edd called out "YES!!! I've got it! We're ready!" Everyone stopped what they were doing "HORRAY FOR SOCKHEAD!" This woke Rolf up. "Rolf is excited, as now we can defeat this monster known as Tim. Who is evil beyond the smells of my dad's private bathroom!" Jimmy threw up. Sarah gasped "Jimmy!!!" She ran to his aid. Kevin walked over to Rolf "That's just plain nasty, dude. Shut up about that kind of stuff, man!" Edd turned "Let's get going before-" he was interrupted by Evil Tim's laughter. "Evil Tim shows. up." Our heroes all screamed. "Not again!" Nazz ran behind Kevin, who was secretly biting his nails. Edd jumped in the T.C.C. and transferred to underground mode. He started drilling down. "C'mon down, everyone! Hurry!" The others jumped down and followed Edd. "I know where it is. I'll let Ed show us what to do with it. Well, c'mon, Ed, let's go!" Ed became alert "In your head, Double D." He ran towards the golden jawbreaker. Evil Tim swarmed in with the Minion Kankers. To fill you in, the Minion Kankers are now permanent minions. If the Eds win, they'll be in the comic forever with Evil Tim. "MINIONS!!! COME NOW!" Evil Tim yelled. "Yes master!" They said at the same time. Evil Tim stepped closer "Help me transform!" The minions said a very strange curse and a bright light formed around Tim. When the light vanished, a giant, shadowy monster was in front of our heroes. Ed stepped up "I'll stall him. All the boys go get the golden jawbreaker. The girls, stall the minions. Hurry!" Eddy and Kevin ran off, Double D and Rolf lagged behind. There was a giant pit with strange colored snakes and bright, yellow lava. It looked like nuclear liquids. "Jump it!" Eddy yelled. They made it across. Except Eddy. Kevin jumped after him. "Dude, hang on!" Nazz turned "KEVIN!" Kevin grabbed Eddy and he was shot up. Eddy hopped out of the pit "Kevin! Oh crap!" Kevin splashed into the pit. His lifeless body floated out of the pit and dropped. The girls, including Nazz, kept fending off the minions. Nazz turned to see what happened and quickly turned back. Ed said "Double D. Go check Kevin. Rolf, go help the girls. Minion Lee's not being covered and is attacking them. Rolf jumped over the pit with Edd. Eddy turned toward Ed "What do I do with the jawbreaker?" Ed poked Tim with a miniature sword Edd had just passed him. Tim retreated. "Eat it, Eddy!" "Whatever." Evil Tim started shooting Eddy "AAAHHHHHHH!" He jumped a pit and grabbed a metal bar. He swung across and ran to the golden jawbreaker. He put his hands on it and a giant light flashed. He pulled it, stuck out his tongue, wrapped it, and sucked it into his mouth. Ed ran over to his friend, who was now in front of the regenerating Evil Tim "You're now undefeatable. Now, take it out and get him. Then you raise it. Go." He did what his friend told him. The gold chipped off of the jawbreaker and hit the now normal Evil Tim. He hardened into gold and materialized into Ed's comic. The same thing happened to the minions. The Eds jumped around "YEAH!!!" All of them celebrated. Johnny woke up from his 3:00 nap. They were soon back in the culdesac. Edd was on his porch. He sighed. Looking up into the sky, he mumbled something. He walked into his house.  
  
-END-  
  
That's the end. The chaos is over. This was a sequel to the Evil Tim episode. I'm going to create a lot of episode sequels, Sonic/Eds crossovers, and originals in the future. I'm the new writer on the block. Get ready, Eddzone! Next story: Double D's Hat.  
  
Brandon "Turbine" McGrody 


End file.
